Junior Disney Princess
The Junior Disney Princesses are characters that are currently featured in the Junior Disney Princess franchise. The franchise is now comprised of fourteen female protagonists from 15 different Walt Disney animated media who are either royal by birth, royal by marriage, or considered a "princess" due to their significant portrayal of heroinism in their film and/or of a very high status in their country/region. The character line-up has varied since the creation of the franchise; Princesses Alice, Melody, Eilonwy, Wendy, Gingereena, Jane, Sofia, Vanellope, Mabel, Kilala, Penny, Goldyne, Kairi, Kittie, Morgan and Jenny. It has been confirmed that Julia Kane from Motorcity will join the franchise. Official Members Alice' is the main protagonist from Disney's 1951 film Alice in Wonderland and the book that the film was adapted from. The voice and the reference for animators of the character in the movie was done by Kathryn Beaumont. She is the 1st official member and leader of the Junior Disney Princesses. Wendy Darling is the deuteragonist in Walt Disney's 1953 feature film Peter Pan, based on the original character from Barrie's original novel. She was voiced by Kathryn Beaumont in the first film and other appearances, and by Kath Soucie in the 2002 sequel Return to Never Land. In 2005, Beaumont and Soucie were replaced by Hynden Walch, who also voices Alice, who was also voiced by Beaumont. She is the 2nd official member and leader of the Junior Disney Princesses. Penny is a character from Disney's 1977 film The Rescuers. She is the deuteragonist in the film and serves as the representation that anyone's dreams can come true if one has enough faith. She is regarded as one of Disney's bravest characters. She is voiced by Michelle Stacy. She is the 3rd official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. Princess Eilonwy of Llyr (pronounced eye-LAHN-wee Leer) is the deuteragonist in Disney's 1985 feature film The Black Cauldron. Although she is, in fact, a princess by birth, she is not considered an official Disney Princess due to the film's lack of success and popularity at the box office. But she is the 4th official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. Gingereena is a fan made Heroine for Pixar's Gingereena the movie. She is the 5th member of the Junior Disney Princess Lineup. Also she is the female counterpart of Pinocchio. She is voiced by Lisa Ortiz. Melody is the protagonist of Disney's 2000 feature film The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, the sequel to the 1989 film in the saga. She is the daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric, the only known grandchild of King Triton and the late Queen Athena. She is voiced by Tara Strong. She is the 6th official member and leader of the Junior Disney Princesses. Vanellope von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of the 2012 Disney CGI animated film Wreck-It Ralph. She is voiced by Sarah Silverman. She is the 7th official member of the Junior disney Princesses. Princess Sofia is the main protagonist of the Disney 2012 television special Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess as well as the 2013 spin-off TV series. She is voiced by Ariel Winter (Modern Family,Phineas and Ferb , Jake and the Neverland Pirates ). She is the 8th official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. Jane is a character and one of the two protagonists (the other being Peter) in Disney's 2002 film Return to Never Land, the sequel to the 1953 film Peter Pan. She is voiced by Harriet Owen with her singing voice provided by Jonatha Brooke. She is the 9th official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. Kilala Reno is the protagonist of a manga series named "Kilala Princess". She is considered an unofficial member of the Disney Princess list. She has also had love for the stories of the Disney Princesses and dreamed of becoming like them; to live life as a princess and live happily ever after with her true love. She is the 10th official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. Kairi is one of the main characters in the Kingdom Hearts. She is the original persona of Naminé. Kairi was born in Radiant Garden and currently lives on Destiny Islands along with her two best friends,Sora and Riku. She is four during Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, fourteen at the start of Kingdom Hearts, and fifteen during Kingdom Hearts II. Kairi's name is derived from the Japanese word for "Sea". She is the 11th official member of the junior Disney Princesses. Mabel Pines is the slightly older twin sister of Dipper Pines. Energetic and optimistic, Mabel makes the best of every situation with a big goofy smile, while at the same time annoying her brother Dipper. Energetic, bouncy, and optimistic, Mabel makes the best of every situation with a big goofy smile, whilst annoying her brother. She is best friends with Candy Chiu and Grenda. She is the deuteragonist of the show. She is the 12th official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. ' ' Princess Goldyne Manithora is a mixed species heroine of the tv series Gravity Falls. She is Princess of the Manitors. Goldyne is also the first official girlfriend of Dipper Pines. She is the 13th official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. ' ' ' Princess Kittreena "Kittie" Elsaleeanna Wendy McFist' is an OC of Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja and the 14th official member of The Junior Disney Princesses. She is voiced by Countess Vaughn who also played Kim Parker from Moesha and The Parkers. Morgan is a student at Norrisville High and leader member of the Dancing Fish. She rarely shows emotion, only slightly smiling whenever she's dancing or watching others dance. She's sassy, cold, and seems bored most of the time, even admitting it--right after the Ninja showed up--inMonster Drill. Not even being referee for the Wave Slayers competition excites her. Never taking things lightly, she is annoyed that her dancing team starts crying when Howard sends them off the stage in So U Think U Can Stank, and finds it ridiculous that a skeleton is teaching Home Economics class in Nukid on the Block. Also open for revenge, especially after being sent out before they actually performed, she makes fun of Howard when he and Randy have to act for the talent show. She is the 15th Official Member and 4th leader of The Junior Disney Princesses. Original Voice Actresses Dsj.jpg|Katherine Beaumont as Alice Kathe.jpg|Katherine Beaumont as Wendy J.jpg|Michelle Stacy as Penny Dhjjd.jpg|Susan Sheridan as Eilonwy Djdj.jpg|Tara Strong as Melody Fmfkfk.jpg|Lisa Ortiz as Gingereena Ad cuffs .jpg|Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Djdjaa.jpg|Grey DeLisle as Kilala Dehfjrj.jpg|Hayden Panettiere as Kairi He rnfcjj.jpg|Kristen Schaal as Mabel Smskdk.jpg|Kari Wahlgren as Morgan imagefffff.jpg|Harriet Owen as Jane Imagffe.jpg|Jill Talley as Goldyne imageddd.jpg|Ariel Winter as Sofia Imagevvvg.jpg|Countess Vaughn as Kittie Loving Interests of Princesses The Loving Interest of Alice is Arthur Pedragon The Loving interest of Penny is Cody The Loving Interest of Eilonwy is Taran(The Black Caldron) The Loving Interest of Gingereena is Pinocchio The Loving Interest of Jane is Peter Pan The Loving Interest of Sofia is Jake The Loving Interest of Vanellope is Rancis Fluggebutter (Wreck-It-Ralph) The Loving Interest of Mabel is Mermando (Gravity Falls) The Loving Interest of Kairi is Sora(Kingdom Hearts The TV Series) The Loving Interest of Kilala is Rei(Kilala Princess:The Movie) The Loving Interest Of Melody Is Jim Hawkins The Loving Interest of Goldyne is Dipper Pines The Loving Interest of Kittie is Randy Cunningham The Loving Interest of Morgan is Jack Crabgrass Temporary Member(s) Theresa Fowler ("Teresa Flawler" '''in Latin Spanish) is a student of Norrisville High, and was one of the students auditioning in the school's talent show as seen in So U Think You Can Stank. Her known talent is baton twirling. In the opening she and Stevens were hanging out by some lockers, before she got stanked by the Sorcerer However, it is unknown if anything is going between them. Instead, it is shown twice that she likely has a crush on Randy. Theresa is not an Official Junior Disney Princess due to lack of royal connection. But she will appear alongside with them in some non-Promotional merchandise making her the First and only temporary member. Castle Cuties Just like the Disney Princesses with their Palace Pets, The Junior Disney Princesses will also have furry companions. Dinah.jpg|Dianh for Alice Nana-peter-pan-6585022-200-179.jpg|Nana for Wendy gc.png|Gloria for Penny 6a00e54ee7b64288330133f4653f81970b-800wi.jpg|HenWen for Eilonwy cat-mouse-yarn.png|CiCi for Gingereena hip.png|Harper for Melody n9p.png|Specti for Vanellope Clover.jpg|Clover for Sofia Nana.jpg|Nana II for Jane Kilala_Princess___Tippe_by_chibikittycat.jpg|Tippie for Kilala vhjvk.png|Wymsi for Kairi Waddles-gravity-falls-31984110-640-359.jpg|Waddles for Mabel xgjfu.png|Basil for Goldyne Mitk.png|Spotti for Kittie rouge.png|Rouge for Morgan See Also Official wiki and Official Site Wiki:http://junior-disney-princesses.wikia.com/wiki/Junior_Disney_Princesses_Wiki:Community_Portalal wiki Site:http//www.jr.disney.princess.com (Cooming Soon) Royal Coordination So far Penny from The Rescuers is the only member presented in Royal Court. On December 2013 Wendy and Jane will be presented at Royal Court during their Royal Recorrdination. Royal Recoordination: Is when a member is presented at Royal Court when she is already an official member. Royal Coordination (regular): Is when a new official member is presented at Royal Court. Members Presented *Penny *Wendy (Upcoming) *Jane (Upcoming) Expected Future Princesses '''Princess Elyon Brown ''(W.I.T.C.H)'' TigerLily ''(PeterPan)'' Pucca ''(Pucca)'' Little Red ''(Silly Symphonies)'' '''Julia Kane(Motorcity)'' International Princesses Guest members that appear alongside with the official members in other countries except the US. China Doll ( Oz: The great and powerful) Libbie Driscoll (Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja) Princessa128.png|Royal Court Jdp1h.png|Official Lineup Boysmj.png|Senior Counterparts Boys13.png|Prince Counterparts 8367147959_330979c1fe_b.jpg|Vanellope Meet-and-greet peter pan and wendy.jpg|Wendy Darling meet-and-greet white rabbit and alice.jpg|Alice meet-and-greet Images (2).jpg|Gingereena Meet-n-Greet kjm;p.png|Designer Fashion Collection Royal Allies (No longer bad and or always good) Heroines who are allies of the Junior Disney Princesses. They are not counted as Official,Unofficial, Temporary, and or International members. images bear .jpg|Princess Amber image Cleo.jpg|Princess Cleo imagebcjd.jpg|Princess Hildegarde image anastatia.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine imagedn.jpg|Jade imagehvgmgg.jpg|Ruby 747664_1308199850041_full.png|Rose Unofficial Members Female characters who are not included in the official lineup. Some had been part of the lineup before, but turned down. China Doll '(Oz: The Great and Powerful)''Temporary member 'Boo '(Monsters Inc) 'Bonnie '(Toy Story 3) 'Dot '(A Bugs Life) 'Doc McStuffins '(Doc McStuffins) '''Faline (Bambi) Shanti '''(The Jungle Book) '''Melanie(Gingereena) Theresa Fowler '(Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja) ''Temporary member 'Penny '(Bolt) 'Libbie Driscoll '(Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja) '''Heidi Wienerman(Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja) Excluded Izzy '''(Jake and The Neverland Pirates) '''Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) (planned but scrapped) 'Morgan Phillips '(Enchanted) 'Kiara '(The Lion King 2) 'Marie '(The Aristocats) Mentors (currently) Penny SnowWhite Alice Cinderella Eilonwy Aurora Melody Ariel Wendy Darling Belle Kilala Jasmine Tigerlily Pocahantas Pucca Mulan Goldyne Tiana Mabel Rapunzel Gingereena Merida Sofia Anna Kittie Elsa Elyon Kida Jane Rumplstiltskin Princess Jenny Labyrinth Princess Kairi Leia Morgan Megara Sunpyre Vanellope Little Red Moana Trivia *Each Official member is given their own colors. *Alice-Blue *Wendy-Pale blue *Eilonwy-Pink *Penny-Purple *Melody-Melon *Gingereena-Yellow *Vanellope-Green *Kairi-Light Pink *Jane-Fushia *Mabel-Magenta *Sofia-Lavender *Kilala-White *Goldyne-Pale Yellow *Kittie-Aqua *Morgan-Dark Blue *Jenny-Periwinkle UPCOMING *Elyon-Aqua Green *Tigerlily-Orange *Pucca-Red *Little Red-Maroon *Julia-Lime Green *Sofia, Morgan, Melody and Kitty are currently the only princesses who threw their own ball. *Little Red will be the first and currently only Junior Disney Princess to come from a theatrical short. *Pucca will be the first and only Junior Disney Princess to come from the former Disney Network Jedix. *After 8 months since removal Jenny and Tigerlily officially return to The Junior Disney Princesses as a permanent Official members. *The age requirement of the line up is 7 and up, although the Senior franchise is 14 and up. *Also SnowWhite did reach the age requirment of the line up, she is not an official member since shes a Senior Member. *Both Sofia and Kittie are the only princesses to threaten their respective antagonist. *Kittie, Gingereena, and Mabel are the only princesses with an arch rival. Following Pucca *Gingereena, Kairi, and Kilala are currently the only Japanese Princesses. *Penny is the only orphaned Princess until Pucca joins. *Vanellope, Eilonwy, Kairi, Gingereena, Goldyne, Melody, Kittie, and Kilala are the only Princesses by birth. *Vanellope, Mabel, Goldyne, Kittie and Gingereena are the only princesses drawn with 4 fingers following Pucca and Little Red. *Dispite both being royal by birth Calla and Kiara are not official princesses. *Penny, Melody, Alice,Goldyne, and Mabel are the only princesses with a female villain. *Wendy and Gingereena are actually the only princesses who appear in Once Upon A Time, as for Alice she appears in the spin-off. *As for Kilala, Kairi and Kittie, they have both a female and male villan. *Alice, Eilonwy, Kilala, and possibly Goldyne are the only blonde princesses, except Kitty is a Platinum blonde close to white. *Alice,Wendy, Jane and Eilonwy are the only princesses with british accents. *Alice is the first princess to have a brother, Wendy is the second, Sofia is the third Kittie is the fourth and Mabel is the fifth. *Gingereena is the only princess from Pixar within the franchise. *Kairi, Penny, Mabel, Eilonwy and Vanellope are the only princesses who dont sing. Until Pucca, Morgan, Tigerlily, and Elyon join. *Penny, Mabel, Sofia, and Wendy are the only brunette princesses. *Currently, Alice, Wendy, Kairi, Kilala, Penny, Jane, Eilonwy and Sofia are the only princesses with blue eyes. Until Elyon and Jenny join. *Gingereena is the only princess with green eyes, though the first. *Alice, Wendy, Penny, and Eilonwy are the only princesses from the Official Disney Classics Canon following Jenny and Tigerlily. *Their were no Junior Princesses of The Disney Renaissance, although Jenny existed a year before the era, therefore she was made during the end of the Pre-Renaissance. *Alice, Wendy, Mabel, Gingereena, Kittie, Penny, Goldyne and Kilala are the only princesses with (animal) sidekicks. Following Jenny and Pucca. *Dispite that, Morgan and Vanellope are the only princesses with (human) sidekicks. *Morgan is the second princess have an unusual hair color, Gingereena was the first. *Currently, Melody and Jane are the only direct-to-video princesses. *Sofia, Mabel, Vanellope, Gingereena, and Goldyne are the shortest princesses in the line-up. Following Pucca. *Currently now Kilala, Kairi, and Kittie are the tallest princesses in the line-up, following Elyon and Morgan. *Vanellope, Gingereena and possibly Sofia are the only computer-animated princesses. *Dispite the fact that Morgan is dating Jack Crabgrass, he is a king, so Morgan is the first ever official member to join as a Queen. *Alice, Mabel, Kairi, Wendy, Kilala, Sofia, Vanellope, ,Kittie,Jane and Goldyne are the only princesses who have (or had) magical abilities. Following Elyon and Pucca. *Gingereena , Kittie and Kairi are the only princesses with magical weapons. Following Elyon and Pucca. *In the Rescuers, Penny did not have any connection with royalty whats so ever, but in Kingdom Hearts: The Missing Heart, she is known as The Forgotten Princess of Heart. *Mabel is known as a co-princess for Goldyne, so if Goldyne takes a break from her princess status, Mabel will take over, meaning Mabel has connection with royalty. *Goldyne is the first Junior Disney Princess to revert to her princess status anytime she wanted. Following Elyon and Pucca. *So altogether all the princesses have connection with royalty except Wendy and Jane, they joined for high heroine status. Although it might be speculated that weather Wendy or Jane are portrayed as Princess of Neverland. *Goldyne is the first Disney Princess/Heroine to be a mixed species, also the first black Junior Disney Princess. *Isabella was originally set to join the franchise after Gingereena, but she was removed because both Phineas and Ferb had to be added to the Heroes line-up and it accepts one hero at a time, so Goldyne was added in the expected line since March 2013. *Kittie will be the first princess to have a dark colored dress. also she has the longest hair in the franchise. *Morgan and Kittie are the first princesses to show conterversy similar to Jasmine and Ariel, but they remain in their princess dresses. *Kittie is officially Disney's first Disney Heroine/Princess overall to become a Hipster. *Pucca will be known as the second Junior Disney Princess to be silent. The first is Tigerlily. *Gingereena and Tigerlily are the only princesses to dance in their respective films. As for Morgan, she danced in respective tv show. *Kilala is actually the first Junior Disney Princess in history to be married. Not counting Goldyne because she pretend-married Dipper, but their still a couple. Category:Females Category:Templates Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Molla Pages Category:Franchises Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Lovers Category:Disney's New House of Mouse Category:Disney Sing Along Category:Heroines Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney XD Category:Female Character Images Category:Females Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Character Duos Category:Kids Category:Junior Disney Princess Category:Cats